


Losing Control

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the graceland kink-meme, the prompt was Jakes is such a stickler usually. So Briggs decides Jakes needs to learn how to just stop worrying for a while, pins him down and fucks him until he can't even think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on the kink-meme and I just couldn't resist it. Besides, I thought it was time Jakes got a little lovin too! :) I hope everyone enjoys this.

Jakes struggled to muffle his groan as Briggs thrust into him again. He tried fruitlessly to break free from his grip, but that only succeeded in having the cock that was already relentlessly thrusting inside him go deeper, and send more intense shocks of pleasure up his spine. He felt his toes curl as Briggs hit his spot dead on and barely managed to keep the cry bubbling in his chest beneath the surface. He wasn't going to the let Briggs get the best of him, he wasn't going to let himself lose control.

He prided himself on never letting his emotions control him, to always think with his mind instead of his heart. It got him this far in life, but apparently that wasn't enough for his commanding officer. Apparently Briggs thought it was possible to be too in control, too focused on the small details to ever see the big picture and decided that he would have to loosen him up a little bit.

That plan came to fruition when everyone else was out of the house except he and Briggs. Charlie and Mike were doing some work for a case, while Paige had managed to drag Johnny on some crazy errand of hers. Jakes hadn't seen Briggs all day and took that as a sign that he was on one his spiritual retreats with the ocean or whatever he got up to when he wanted to be alone, so he wasn't expecting an arm to shoot out of Briggs' room as he walked passed it to pull him inside. Of course, his first instinct was to fight back and he did, struggling violently against his attacker and managing to land a couple of blows that he knows now Briggs will be feeling for the next couple of days. When he ended up pinned against the the wall, with Paul's full weight against him and felt the warm breath against his neck from his panting, he finally ceased struggling when he realized who it was that had him captive.

Briggs chuckled against his neck as he ground his hips against his ass and nipped sharply at his neck, a soft gasp making its way from his lips before he could stop it, “Bout time you calmed down DJ.” he said as he slipped a hand between Jakes' thighs and began palming at his cock through his jeans, “I think it's time for you to lose a little bit of that iron gripped control of yours--” and with another thrust of of hips continued with, “and I have the perfect way to do it.”

Which his how he ended up here, flat on his back with his legs hiked over Briggs' shoulders and his hands tied to the bed as the other man attempted to fuck him through the mattress. He was proud of himself though. With what he had been put through, a lesser man would definitely have given in by now.

First, there was the prep. He had lost count of how long Briggs' fingers were inside him, thick and rough with calluses from handling his gun. He'd come once from that alone, his hips thrusting uncontrollably and his body tensing while he nearly bit clean through his lip to keep from making a sound. When he smirked up at Briggs to show he still had the upper hand, he wasn't expecting to see a matching smirk on the other man's face.

“Well if that didn't work, I guess I'll have to try a little bit harder.”

Trying a little bit harder translated into Briggs fucking him in every position he could think of, even ones that he weren't even sure were supposed to be physically possible. He started on top, riding Briggs until couldn't feel his legs anymore. That's when Briggs took control, gripping his hips and thrusting up in sharp, short, jabs which had Jakes head lolling back and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Every thrust against his prostate had him struggling against his bonds, but he wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to reach out and touch or throw a couple punches to get away. 

When Briggs decided to wrap hand around his cock and begin stroking it in time with his thrusts, that's when he began to think he may be in trouble. He felt the trembling in his limbs and the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Briggs could hear the way his breathing sped up and how it hitched every time Briggs moved his hips. He kept his eyes tightly shut, as he tried to put all of his focus into staying silent and not succumbing to to pleasure, but he was only human and his body could only take so much. This time, he couldn't help the sharp gasp that accompanied his climax, his body shuddering as Briggs continued to fuck him through it.

Then when his body finally calmed and he felt like he was seconds away from collapsing on top of Briggs, he pulled out and that alone left DJ aching and feeling more empty than he thought possible. He almost, almost opened his mouth to plead for Briggs to get back inside him, to do something, but the second he felt himself start to speak he clamped his mouth shout. There was no way Briggs was gonna win that easily, not today. 

He felt the tension in his arms lessen and realized that Briggs had untied the silk scarf that held his wrists together, but before he could even breathe a sigh of relief, he found himself flat on his back with the scarf looped through the headboard and back on his wrists, with Briggs slamming into roughly and pounding into him with a force that had him making tiny gasps and and low moans. He didn't know how, but he could feel the tiny stirrings of arousal beginning to make his cock rise again.

“Come on DJ--” Paul grunted as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. “Just enjoy it.” He leaned over and licked a trail up his neck before suckling lightly at his ear, making Jakes moan softly before he had a chance to stop it. “Stop thinking so hard.” He reached between them and ghosted his hand over his cock, his fingertips barely running along the length before lightly circling the head, bringing him to full hardness. At this, Jakes couldn't stay still anymore, his entire body shivering and his hips thrusting forward to try and feel more of Paul's hand.

He pulled his hand away suddenly and not even Jakes' steel control could keep his hips from chasing after his hand. “Lose control for me.”

“Screw...you!” Jakes moaned out harshly.

Briggs' laugh echoed through the room and looked down at him, smirk still plastered firmly on his face even as he was in the middle of fucking Jakes senseless. He leaned over him, hitching up his legs so they could lay chest to chest. Briggs nuzzled into his neck, alternating between gentle kisses and sharp bites, and Jakes knew something was coming. “Since you want to think so hard,” Briggs whispered, the heat in his voice the only thing giving away he was feeling this as much as he was. “Think about about how hard I'm fucking you, about how you've cum twice and your body is still going.” 

He captured Jakes' lips again in another heated kiss, and this time he found himself kissing back a few moments before he realized what he was doing. Briggs chuckled again as he pulled away, whispering against his lips, “Think about how I'm giving you things you never knew you wanted, and now you won't be able to get enough, whether you want to admit it or not.

He tried to block out everything that was being said, to focus on anything but the smooth voice whispering against his skin, the heat of his words making his eyes flutter shut, but at that same moment something broke inside Jakes. It was like all his pent up frustrations and anger just seemed to come pouring out. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying this anymore. He began to use what leverage he had to rock against Briggs' thrusts, sending that thick cock deeper than he could even imagine. While he had been trying so hard to keep from making a sound, he couldn't keep his voice down any longer and did nothing to stop the moans, groans and the nonsense that fell from his lips.

“Close...” he muttered and hoped that Briggs would take pity on him.

“What was that?” And even though Jakes still had his eyes shut, he was sure he could hear the smirk in Briggs' voice. “If you want something you gotta speak up.”

Jakes growled in response, but couldn't help the blush he knew would be on his face as he shouted, “I'm so close! Fuckin touch me man!” 

His breath hitched in his throat and he let out a long, low moan as Briggs finally wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it one lone pump. “All ya had to do was ask baby.”

Jakes growled at the pet name, swearing to himself to punch him later just for that, but then Paul was moving again and his mind would go white with pleasure every time he would hit his prostate. He could feel his climax approaching with every thrust and stroke like a coil of fire burning its way through every part of his body. It hit him suddenly and it hit him hard. His body being pulled taut as his hips thrust uncontrollably, this time he didn't stop the loud sob that was torn from his throat as he came for a third time.

He figured that this was it. He had finally done what Paul had wanted and gave in. However, he underestimated Briggs' perseverance, as he was turned over onto his knees as Paul reentered him. He didn't know how much his body could take, and apparently Paul really wanted to make sure this little lesson of his stuck. 

He knew he should be angry, he knew that he should be pissed as hell for what Paul was doing to him, but his mind was filled with a pleasurable haze and it had him not really able to remember what he had to be angry about. He weakly started meeting Paul's thrusts, the angle forcing his cock to hit DJ's sweet spot with every thrust. He could feel his body begin to quiver, the pleasure was becoming too much too quickly and his over-sensitized body couldn't handle it anymore.

“Briggs...Paul Please...I can't take it. I'm goin outta my mind.”

Paul stilled and leaned against his back, licking along the shell of his ear before whispering. “That's all I needed to hear DJ.” He picked up his speed of his thrusts which had DJ grabbing on to whatever he could to hold on. This time he couldn't stop the moans and near screams that were pulled from his throat, and to his disbelief he could feel his cock's weak attempts to get hard again. He couldn't touch himself and that alone had wetness springing to his eyes, and before think about the fact he'd been fucked so long and hard he'd been reduced to crying, Paul shifted again and his world went white.

Paul's thrusts against his constantly abused prostate caused him to make sounds and that he would deny ever came from him. He felt the telltale tingling throughout his body and felt his eyes roll back in his head as he gasped in shock and his body seized and shook as he came completely untouched, his cock and arms finally giving out and he ended up face first in the mattress. Briggs' thrusts reached a fever pitch as he he slammed mercilessly into Jakes' still quivering body and he froze suddenly, snapping his hips forward a few more times as he emptied himself into Jakes' willing hole.

Paul pulled out slowly, drawing a groan from himself and a weak sigh from Jakes. He untied his arms and massaged them gently, trying to get the circulation back. He laid him gently on his side and couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. “Dude were you really so out of it you cried?” Pointing to the damp spot right where Jakes' face was. All he received was a weak moan, punch to the shoulder, and light snoring, which sent another wave of chuckles through him. He knew as soon as he woke up he'd be getting an earful about this. 

He grabbed the blankets that had ended up on the floor and threw them over them both as he thought about what happened. He wasn't called the best for no reason. He may have had some unorthodox methods, but he could almost guarantee that Jakes would be lucky if he could remember what day it was for the next few weeks with the pounding he just received, but it was worth it. With him no longer being a stickler for every detail for a little while, maybe things would run just a bit smoother in the house for awhile, but then again who knows? Knowing Jakes like he did, if he had to deliver this remedy on a more...regular basis, well he definitely wasn't going to complain about that.


End file.
